will you promise me?
by super lame dork
Summary: fluffy valentine's day oneshot. clairexcam, because clam4evrr.


**hi guys! this is supposed to be a fluffy oneshot for valentine's day, but i'm not very used to writing fluff so just bear with me here. it's clam(of course it is, i'm sarah), and i hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Wow," Cam said, smiling as he looked over his girlfriend of five years, Claire. "You look great."<p>

Claire giggled, walking over to hug him. "Don't get used to it," she joked before kissing him. "Do I look okay? I didn't know what to wear, since you wouldn't tell me where we're going."

"You look fine," he assured her. It was Claire and Cam's five-year anniersary, and he was taking her on a surprise date to celebrate. "Absolutely perfect." Claire blushed.

She was wearing a dark green halter top with light wash jeans and a white cardigan, camo-print keds on her feet. Her white-blonde hair was half-up with her long bangs falling in her eyes, and she had very light makeup on. A denim minibag was slung over her shoulder.

"Thanks," she giggled, taking his hand. "Now will you please tell me where we're going?"

"Nope," he grinned.

* * *

><p>"Can I open my eyes now?"<p>

"No."

"But _Caaam_-"

"Okay, now."

"Really?"

"Ha, no."

"Cam!"

Claire let out an exaggerated groan, crossing her arms. Cam was leading her to where their date was supposed to be, his hands over her eyes. She had been trying to get him to tell her the entire way there, but he wouldn't budge. "Ya know, I'm kind of thinking you're taking me to the woods to murder me. Since you won't let me see, and all."

Cam rolled his different-colored eyes. "Why would I murder you? Who would I play with if you were gone?"

"Derrick."

He made a face. "Not my type. Now just be patient, we're almost there." He steered her to the left, almost making her fall over.

"Gahh! Wow, thanks, Cam. Push me to my death, that'd make the _perfect_ way to spend our anniversary. Scraping my innards off the ground. So romantic."

"Maybe it is. Someone could be into that. You never know."

"Ew, Cam, that's-" Claire started to comment but got cut off when Cam pressed his lips to hers, effectively shutting her up.

When he pulled away, about a minute later, he said, "Are you done?"

Claire was quiet for a second. "Okay," she said softly, her lips forming a small smile.

"Good. Cause we're here." He took his hands from her eyes and she opened them, looking around.

"The lake?" They were at a medium-sized body of water, a long walk away from the park, and there was a picnic already there that Cam must've set up.

"Yeah," Cam said. When she didn't say anything he quickly added, "I thought that since its our anniversary, you'd want to do something special instead of just going out to eat and-"

This time Claire cut him off, kissing him softly. He relaxed and licked her bottom lip, making her open her mouth. After a few seconds she pulled away just enough to talk, saying, "It's love it. Its perfect," against his lips.

* * *

><p>"Claire," Cam said, taking her hands.<p>

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Claire smiled. "I love you too."

"We're gonna be graduating this year, and we've already decided to go to the same college. And we talked to our parents about moving in together."

Claire crinkled her eyebrows, sort of confused. "I know, Cam. We decided this months ago, remember?"

"I know. Its just, I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you, I've always loved you, and I'm always going to. I already know that."

Claire nodded, biting her bottom lip to keep form smiling too wide. "I love you too, Cam, she said softly.

"And, um..well, I talked to your parents a couple nights ago..and.." he trailed off nervously. He took a deep breath before pulling a small box out of his pocket.

Claire's blue eyes widened. "Cam.." she gasped. "What are you..."

"Don't worry, Claire, it's just a promise ring," he said quickly, seeing her shocked face. "I know we're only about to graduate but I love you, more than anything, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So..." he paused for a second, opening the small box. A beautiful ring was inside. It wasn't big or showy, but Claire liked that. "Claire Lyons, will you...um. Promise me, I guess." He laughed. "Wow, that was smooth."

Claire was blinking back tears, her round blue eyes shining. She nodded quickly, launching herself towards Cam in a happy hug. "Yes," she whispered in his ear. "Yes, yes yes. I love you."

* * *

><p>The wedding was held at the same lake he'd 'proposed' at first, on a sunny June day. Four years after the promise ring, they were finally getting married. They had talked it over, and both wanted to wait till after college.<p>

Five years after getting married, Claire got pregnant. She was only twenty-seven, Cam twenty-eight. It was a boy, who seemed to look like a perfect mix of his parents. Stick-straight pale blonde hair that turned positively white in the winter(Claire), a tall, almost lanky figure(Cam), and startling emerald green eyes(Cam, or at least the shade of green matches his). His name was Colin, and seven years after him came little Alice. She looked more like Cam, with wavy black hair and pale skin, but had Claire's icy blue eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>kinda sucky ending, but i think it turned out pretty good. and it's CLAM! that's always great. <strong>

**please review, and happy valentine's day!**

**-sarah:)**


End file.
